Broken Puzzle Pieces
by Interstate 405
Summary: Fujino Shizuru, Kuga Natsuki, and the broken puzzle pieces scattered behind. ShizNat Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Thanks to the encouragement of DarkFeenix and others who enjoyed my previous fan fictions, I finally got around to launching my (hopefully) lengthy ShizNat fic. The fic will take place shortly after the HiME festival, and will focus primarily on the relationship of Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki. Bunches of credit to DarkFeenix, he is a very helpful fellow ShizNat fan, and I feel honored to share my thoughts and opinions with him. Hope you guys enjoy, I will be updating this fic with its second chapter in a few days at max.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mai-HiME or any of its characters.

* * *

Natsuki did now know when and how she had ended up in front of her doorstep. Just a few moments ago, she was on her bike, getting drenched from the cold icy pelts of rain that fell so fluidly from the angry gray clouds.

Her fingers were numb.

Out of nervousness or abuse of the snapping winds, she couldn't tell. Clutching her helmet she stared at the door, dully nothing the warm brown paint chipping on the doorframe. She kept staring, and her clothing hung tightly on her skin, damp with rain.

Running a tongue over her chapped lips, she hesitantly raised her hand, and forced herself to knock on the door. She was greeted with moments of silence, before it swung open in response.

The inside of her house was warm. All of her jumbled scattered thoughts crashed in to each other in a mess, as a slightly surprised familiar form stood before her. Gold light filtered from beyond the door, bathing her freezing form.

"…Natsuki?"

A few more moments of silence blanketed the two of them. And it was not until Natsuki had nodded and given a weak attempt at a smile, had Shizuru ushered her in and promptly close the door behind them.

She couldn't remember much after that.

There was warmth, and the fact that her damp sweater and jeans hung too tightly on her skin. Shizuru did not speak much. Or maybe she did. At the moment, Natsuki could not hear anything besides the beating of her heart, resounding emptily throughout her ears and pulsing painfully in her wrists. The beats were achingly loud, each one long and painful, as if her body was playing a symphony. Slowly she fell in to a drifting sleep, lulled by the bass thumps of her heart pounding fiercely against her chest.

When Natsuki had opened her eyes and awaken from her sleep, she immediately realized how dark the room was. She blinked multiple times, attempting to push away all remains of sleep. Natsuki frowned, vaguely noting how the room was still warm, but not as bright as she remembered. Groping blindly, she caught a fistful of blankets and an arm.

Instincts had immediately kicked in, the years of being forced to be alert, instantly catching up to her and shoving her forcefully back into reality.

Only after Shizuru had so quickly opened those burgundy eyes, did Natsuki realize that she was not in mortal danger, and that the gentle strips of light the moon had slipped inside the room were not flames of hot red fire, licking at her skin.

It was quite the far cry from the immediate fear that had filled her heart, not recognizing the room she was in, or the person she was laying in front of.

"S-Shizuru."

She had not meant to sound so weak, so frail, so _needing._

But she was greeted with a smile. A small smile that spoke so many volumes to her, the crinkling of the eyes and the slight glow that filled those empty checks, all of which were slightly dizzying her.

Words were still not exchanged between the two. Natsuki lay on the bed, with Shizuru across her, sitting on an aging wooden chair. Both muted out the loud rhythm of rain pounding so solidly against the glass windows.

"What were you doing out in the rain, Natsuki?"

The question cut through the air, quickly and quietly tarnishing the silence that had settled so nicely, in the now quite stuffy room.

"I was…"

It was not until after the two words spilled out of her mouth, did she realize a startling revelation.

What _was_ she doing out in the rain? Easy, she was…she was, searching. That was right, wasn't it? She was lost and confused on what had happened. What had happened just days ago. What did she have to do now? Would anything change? Did she want it to? Would everyone be okay? Would they all hate each other? Would she _care?_

Natsuki shut her mouth.

Shizuru was not a fool. Quite the contrary actually, she was a very observant woman. And when it came to Natsuki, it did not take much to know when something was wrong. Something was wrong now, and she was not surprised. Because deep inside her self, she knew something was wrong with her too. She inwardly smiled bitterly, at the fresh memory that had brought nothing but sheer terror, which had so easily exploded and ripped the lives of twelve girls. How long had it been since then? It couldn't have been more then eight days.

Shizuru sighed and with no other thought or concern, gently reached out to comfort her friend, and immediately drew back at the slight flinch the younger girl unintentionally slipped.

"I'm sorry Natsuki."

Drawing her slender hand uncomfortably on the armrest, Shizuru inwardly winced at her mistake of trying to touch Natsuki at all. After the events that had so freshly been burned in to her mind, she would not have been surprised if she was met with a much harsher reaction.

Nodding weakly, Natsuki realized the painfully uncommon reaction of Shizuru that her flinch had made, but still made no move to correct it. She simply did not know how. Shizuru was always her pillar of support, always the silent supporter who stood so faithfully at her side. But what could she do now, now that the cause of her problems; the cause of this enormous dilemma inside her was Shizuru herself?

Glancing quickly at Shizuru, she bit back an apology. What would an apology do? Things were not the same way they were before. She could no longer stand to be near Shizuru's presence, without the awkward silence breathing down her neck.

Just lying across from her, was giving her more headache and heartache then she had thought it would. The uncomfortable air around the two was unbearable. Four years of such a loose easy-fitting friendship was instantly torn to shreds, and Natsuki was desperately running after the pieces.

She wanted to go back. She wanted so desperately, for it to be a Friday. She vividly remembered how after school on Fridays, Shizuru and Natsuki would always occupy themselves with each other. They would listen about each others rambles and complaints, and make small talk. Shizuru naturally did all the talking, but it was only in her presence was Natsuki free to smile, free to laugh, and felt comfortable with. But then again, this was before Shizuru had tarnished her hands with the blood of innocents, supposedly violated her trust, and saw herself, the perfect porcelain mask being broken in to countless shards, leaving Natsuki more confused and alone then she ever cared to remember.

The dull pounding of her heart beat impatiently at her ribs as she adjusted her stare to Shizuru. When their eyes met, Natsuki silently chewed at her lower lip. Without even realizing, she sat straight, and raised her arm, her firm grasp clamping on to the hem of Shizuru's left sleeve

"I-I…I'm sorry Shizuru."

The words hung in the air, painting the furnished room with its confused yet desperately sincere tone of voice. Natsuki's eyes didn't leave Shizuru's face; she herself not knowing what she wanted to hear. She was sorry, yes. Sorry for everything that had happened, and sorry that she was so helpless against the colossal wave of unwanted feelings that constantly pounded at her frail and vulnerable mind and soul. She was sorry for everything.

The two had stared at each other, the stares being slow and painful, striking deep chords with the strings of their hearts. And Natsuki had not found herself startled, when Shizuru had opened her mouth and let loose a barely audile whimper, a short and sad plea, and gently dug her head softly in to the crook of Natsuki's neck. The tears wouldn't stop coming, and her neck was bathed in salty tears.

Natsuki lay there, unconsciously rubbing her calloused hand on Shizuru's clothed backside. If this was all it took, to break the uncomfortable silence, she felt she could do this forever. But she did not know, if the sound of Shizuru's broken raw tears were any better then the tidal waves of pain and confusion that pushed so potently, questioning their strength to get through this alive and sane.

* * *

**AN**: Hopefully I will be able to convey the ShizNat relationship, and the painful hardships they will have to endure. You guys are going to have to bear with me, this is my first lengthy fic that I will be concentrating on, please feel free to e-mail me with criticism and helpful comments! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thanks for all the helpful reviews guys; they all helped me get this chapter out. Sorry that I couldn't update as soon as I said I would, but I had a lot more trouble with portraying them this time around. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and this time I have no guarantee when the next chapter will come out, I wouldn't want to go back on my words.

* * *

When Natsuki awoke to the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the empty room, she stared at the blank white wall for a full three minutes, thoughts flashing at such a pace her head began to pound.

_What am I doing here? Where did Shizuru go? Why did I come back here in the first place? What was I looking for? Did I actually think I'd find it? Will I still look for it? Where is Shizuru, anyways? Did she leave me in the house alone? What if sh-_

"Natsuki?"

Her body had never moved any faster, she sprang from the bed, the springs squeaking in protest at the body pressure that pressed so heavily against it. Standing, she groped at the air at her sides waiting for the familiar feel of solid small metal guns to materialize.

It was quiet when Natsuki actually took the time to look at the person whom had called her name.

"S-Shizuru."

The name rolled of her tongue, eyebrows raised in surprise and in slight humiliation.

Feeling foolish, Natsuki sat herself back down on the bed, quickly glancing quietly up at Shizuru. The two of them stayed like that, Natsuki seated on the bed with its rumpled sheets and pillows strewn about, and Shizuru who continued to stand in the doorway, staring at Natsuki with an unreadable expression worn on her face.

"I made breakfast."

Blinking in surprise, Natsuki glanced up at Shizuru, who wore an expression she couldn't quite decipher. She was smiling yes, but it looked so wrong on her face. It looked as if some child had taken a marker and messily drew a smile on her face. A smile that was messily and drawn in a rush, a smile that did not belong against an image that was as perfect as Shizuru's.

Natsuki mentally searched for the words to say, ever since that _thing_ happened, talking to Shizuru felt like playing a game of Scrabble. She would always have to plan the right words to use, afraid of picking one that will bring up the very thing she was trying so hard to avoid. But before Natsuki had even managed to scrounge up the right words to say, Shizuru walked closer. Quickly closing the distance between the two, she stood in front of Natsuki, towering over her sitting form.

Her burgundy brownish red eyes pierced deep in to Natsuki's bright emerald green, her face distorted to such extremes that it had forced Natsuki to remind herself that this was the same girl who was crying in her arms the night before. Those eyes continued to stare and Natsuki bit down the reflex to run or hide. Briefly she began to wonder if this was the face that the people at the First District were met with, on that day when Shizuru had so mercilessly cut through their weak and corrupted bodies.

And just as it began, Shizuru turned around and walked out of the room, her voice drifting from the hallways drifting farther and farther away from Natsuki.

"I made breakfast."

Natsuki continued to sit there, baffled and slightly agitated at how cryptic and strange Shizuru was acting. Maybe her behavior was to be expected though, after all, shouldn't they both act as awkward and forced as their conversations were? Was there any point in pretending to be the former shells of themselves?

She stood and began to walk after Shizuru, they were in the same house for god's sakes, it would be inevitable that both of them interact eventually, and it was foolish to even try to avoid one another. After all, this felt like a game now. With both of them trying to leave the endless maze that they were forced in to, wanting to meet at the exit, but finding the faux bodies and shells of each other, confused if this was the real form of their bare and wanting souls.

Shizuru sat at the kitchen table, slices of toast, bacon, and eggs adorning the said table. Natsuki stared at the food for a minute, before glancing up at Shizuru who continued to wear that mismatching smile. She felt like slapping her, or shaking her out of it. She wanted to yell at her, it wouldn't be that hard. She could imagine her form leaning over the table, her eyes staring coldly in to Shizuru's and her mouth forming the words she would regret even thinking of.

"_Why. Why are you acting like this? It's only supposed to be me here, who is confused at your actions. I'm supposed to find out what happened, and what we do now, and you're supposed to continue being YOU. You're supposed to stand there and tell me why you did the things you did, and what fueled you there. You're not supposed to be like this, unfamiliar and cold. It's bad enough that I'm confused and lost, what the freaking hell makes you think it would help if you became just like me?"_

But she didn't of course.

She sat silently in the chair across Shizuru and stared at her plate before taking a sip of water Shizuru had graciously poured for her. It was funny, really; they were in a perfect scene, a nice exchange between friends at the table with an American breakfast. It was a perfect scene in which Natsuki should have taken advantage of, and tried to mend the stitches of their friendship.

But she didn't of course.

The two of sat down and continued to eat, Natsuki biting her tongue from screaming out the words that beat dimly against the side of her head, and Shizuru who ate her meal politely, making sure no crumbs were dropped anywhere besides on her white plate. Nothing but the clinking of their forks and knives hitting against the plates were heard in the room, and Natsuki fumbled with her fork frequently, uncomfortable and feeling gawky and strange.

When the meal was finished, both girls silently cleaned the table. Gathering up the dishes on the sink, Shizuru proceeded to wash the dishes, her hands carefully washing the forks first. Natsuki watched with silent eyes when Shizuru scrapped her finger on the very same knife Natsuki had eaten with, and she did nothing but stand there and watch the drop of blood slide down her hand. Somewhere in the back of her head, questions knocked and thrashed around in her head, smashing against the walls of her mind and scraping its teeth against the floor.

Maybe she should say something.

Spontaneously grabbing Shizuru's bleeding hand, Natsuki began to wipe at the blood. Without realizing, she clutched tightly at Shizuru's soft hand, and began to laugh inwardly at the weird situation.

_These same hands had done things for me that shocked me, scared me, and haunted my dreams and thoughts more then I'd ever like to admit. And yet, here I' am, cleaning the hand of its blood, blood that was shed for me. _

She laughed aloud, her laugh sounding like everything but a cherry laugh. The notes were mocking and pained, as she held on more tightly on to Shizuru's hand.

"Isn't this funny Shizuru? Yes, this is funny. But it's also very painful. Yes. It's very painful."

Nodding as if to reassure herself, she stared up at Shizuru, and gained the courage to say the words she had wanted to say at the sight of Shizuru's confused eyes.

"Shizuru. What happens to us now?"

She dropped her hands back at her side, and stared at the small streaks of bright red that had now stained her clean hands.

"I don't know. Natsuki, I just don't know."

Smiling ruefully she shook her head, locks of deep blue hair shaking as she did so.

"Of course you don't know. Of course you don't."

The quiet began to engulf the pair again, but Natsuki welcomed it this time. Both of them were obviously confused and lost as to what they should do now. Did Shizuru hate her for straining this relationship?

"Shizuru do you hate me?"

The words flew out of her mouth before she even thought it over twice, and she blinked dubiously at her own question before staring straight at Shizuru for a response.

"No. I would never hate Natsuki. But should it not be I who asks the question instead?"

The question bit back at Natsuki, "Of course" the voice in her head chanted, "Shizuru would never hate you, never. But would you hate Shizuru?"

_Would I hate Shizuru? Do I hate Shizuru? For all the things she did? For all the people she killed? Should I hate her for betraying my trust? Did she even really do that? _

She tested the words against her head.

_I hate you Sh-no. No I don't. I don't hate you at all. I could never hate you, even though I should for all the things you did. I have nothing but a deep feeling of regret that I can't decipher my jumbled up feelings for you. _

"No. No Shizuru, I don't hate you. But I' am sorry."

Not asking why, Shizuru nodded in response, and the sound of running water began to fill their ears again, apparently both having had zoned it out somewhere in the midst of the conversation.

As Shizuru continued washing the dishes Natsuki felt a tug of reassurance pull at her heart.

_We're getting better. We are getting better, right? _

Stumbling out of the room, she paused in surprise as her small blue cell phone began to ring. Groping inside her jean pocket, she pulled out the sleek blue phone and stared at the blinking kanji of Mai's name. Flipping the cover, she pressed the phone against her ear and pressed her thumb on the "Receive" button.

"Hello?"

"Mou, Mikoto you just ate didn-Ah, hello? Natsuki?"

Natsuki sat herself down on a big black sofa in Shizuru's living room, and pressed the phone against her ear harder.

"Yeah?"

This was weird, Natsuki decided. Talking to Mai after a week felt weird, but she could not ignore the light pull at her heart that seemed pleased that Mai had not forgotten her existence.

Slightly narrowing her eyes, Natsuki strained to hear pleads and yelps of protests barking from the other line.

"Mikoto, I'll cook you something later, can't you see I'm a little bit busy right now?"

"But Mai, Mikoto is so hungry."

"Mikoto!"

Mai's exasperated sigh was heard briefly before Natsuki heard a door slam shut from the other line, presumably Mai closing her room door for privacy and peace.

"Anyways, Natsuki are you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Ah, sorry about that. Mikoto just ate ramen an hour ago but she's asking me to make some more, I have no idea how she maintains to be so skinny too."

Natsuki had often wondered the same thing, whenever she was present at the table when Mikoto would eat everything on sight, sucking up the crumbs and small bits she managed to miss. The small black haired, golden eyed girl always ate more then all the HiME's combined, and somehow miraculously manage to be one of the skinniest.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Since the last time we saw each other?"

Interrupted from her light musing, Natsuki found herself nodding in agreement, even though she knew Mai couldn't see it anyway.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

Both lines remained quiet for a while, both deep in their thoughts about the past few days. Breaking the silence, Mai's voice broke out, voice leaking out her optimism.

"Midori called last night, she thinks we need to bond, the whole group of us. I told her I might be booked this week, but she demanded me to go anyways. Honestly, that woman. I managed to convince everyone else to go, Nao was a bit troublesome but I pulled it off with some help."

This surprised Natsuki, Nao had actually agreed to go? She knew Nao wasn't one for social events, let alone with the same group of people who shouted death threats and harsh words at each other. But before Natsuki managed to ask Mai how she pulled that off, the orange haired girl pulled another question.

"So do you think you can bring Fujino-san and tag along? I know you don't like these social events either and stuff, but I sort of think Midori has a point. It'd be really sad if all of us drifted apart, even with all the…crazy stuff that happened, we should all try to heal our wounds together, right?"

Mai's warm voice echoed in Natsuki's head, and she wondered if Nao was put in this exact situation also.

"Besides Natsuki, its karaoke! Karaoke!"

Natsuki didn't have to be a brain surgeon to know that the word "karaoke" itself always managed to force that small satisfied smile on Mai's face.

"Okay. I'll go."

Once again, Natsuki managed to stare at her hand and blink in surprise at her own agreement. She opened her mouth to correct herself, but the damage was done. Mai's excited voice broke the silence that followed shortly after her agreement, and Natsuki lightly slapped her face with her free hand.

"Thanks for agreeing Natsuki; this means a lot to me and the group. Can you ask Fujino-san if she'd like to go also?"

Staring back behind the sofa, and in to the kitchen, Natsuki's eyes scanned the room and spotted out her friend, still cleaning the dishes.

"I…okay."

Nodding in approval, Mai flashed another small smile and replied.

"Thanks Natsuki, we all agreed to meet at the karaoke house at 7:30, you can make it right?"

"Yeah"

"Great, I'll see you and Fujino-san then!"

And with a click of her phone, Natsuki flipped her phone shut and watched her screen die out from the bright neon green to a dimming black.

Looking up from her spot on the sofa, she was greeted with the white ceiling and the sound of what she presumed, Shizuru turning off her faucet and drying her hands. She heard footsteps and knew that Shizuru had entered the living room.

"Shizuru"

Still staring at the wall, Natsuki tried to remain calm, and inwardly carefully worded her question.

"Mai wants us to go karaoke with the rest of the girls."

It was quiet again, and Natsuki deduced that the quiet was in all actuality quite loud. She felt she would rather have been present at a room filled with screaming and shouts, rather then face the quiet the two of them skillfully weaved together.

"I would like to go, but I' am afraid I made an arrangement with someone else on the phone just a few moments ago."

Natsuki was taken aback at her answer, and began to ask herself when Shizuru had managed to gather enough time to make a phone call.

"What time did Tokiha-san propose we meet?"

"7:30."

Natsuki ran her tongue over her top teeth and began to start flipping the top part of her phone, open and shut.

"I will be ending my meeting at 7:00 at most, so I think I can manage to make it on time."

_Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Open. Sh-_

"Okay."

_Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Op-_

"I'm going to leave now; I told the man that I would meet him at 2:30."

2:30? What time was it?

_Open._

Glancing down at her phone, her eyes widened in realization at the large black numbers flashed repeatedly on her screen.

"It's 2:00."

"I realized, Natsuki."

She swallowed and she continued to stare back up at the ceiling, and shut her phone again.

_Open. Shut. Open. Sh-_

Broken from her concentration, her hands paused at the middle of closing her phone, thumb still in between the two layers, and listened to Shizuru leave the room.

Her voice floated from the hall closet, and Natsuki heard Shizuru zip her jacket.

"I left my phone number on the kitchen table, so you can call me if there is an emergency. I am assuming you will stay here?"

"I…okay. I'll stay here."

Natsuki closed her eyes and strained her ears to hear the sounds of Shizuru's movement.

"Goodbye Natsuki."

_Don't leave._

"Bye."

And when Shizuru closed the door and left, Natsuki straightened herself and stared at the blank T.V screen in front of her.

She surfed through the channels and killed some time, before she felt the persistent hands of sleep pulling her away, and she eventually fell asleep to the sound of the droning voices on the television.

* * *

**AN**: Phew, well that's chapter two folks. I'll be concentrating more on how Shizuru and Natsuki interact with the other girls, and how they interact as a whole. Thanks again to the reviewers and my beta DarkFeenix for all the help and support guys, it means a lot to me. (God I really wish let us use some blasted smiles.) 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews guys, they seriously helped my pull my lazy ass to finishing this chapter. I had a lot more trouble with the one then the previous, but hopefully it all worked out for the better. Thanks again to all my reviewers and especially my beta, DarkFeenix.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Shizuru knelt down and began to untie her shoes. Unzipping her jacket, she averted her eyes from the living room, and folded her jacket, leaving it in the closet hall.

Walking quietly, she peered down at the sofa; greeted with the sight of a disheveled blue haired girl, dozing away, oblivious to the animated show playing on the television. She continued to watch her, face passive and still, body stiff and taut as a slow tingle traveled up her back. Here she was, watching Natsuki sleep and lying there, emotionally naked for the world to see. And to exploit.

This, Shizuru decided, was much too familiar for her liking.

Glancing up at the television box, she frowned lightly at the time and looked twice at the sleeping girl before shaking her awake.

"Natsuki, I'm back. And it's almost time to meet up with the others; I think it'd be best if you got up."

Hands resting on her shoulders, Shizuru continued to gently shake her, their bodies swaying slightly.

Blinking groggily, Natsuki grunted in protest at the swaying of her unsteady body, before her eyes began to focus and realize what exactly, was occurring. Straightening up considerably, she bit her bottom lip to stifle a yawn and stared behind Shizuru's head, deciding to rather stare at the television then meet the gaze of her friend.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

Standing, Shizuru nodded in response with a smile plastered on her smooth face.

"Its 7:00, we can meet up with the rest on time if we leave the house now."

Wrenching her eyes away from the screen, she stood up along with Shizuru, still avoiding her gaze, and began to smooth out the wrinkles on her sweater.

"We can take my motorbike."

The two left the house, with the television off and the apartment in a deep silence, the roar of the motorbike rumbling in its wake.

Gently grazing her tongue with her teeth, Shizuru bit back a sigh as her arms hung loosely around Natsuki's waist. Being careful not to touch her more then she had to, she leaned back, slightly distancing herself from the dark blue helmet in front of her. The winds continued to harass their bodies, as Natsuki sped up on the empty street.

Slowing down at the sight of the bright neon sign that signaled the entrance of the karaoke, Natsuki parked the bike to the left of the door and waited for Shizuru to detach herself.

As the two of them began to walk towards the building and group of people who were most likely waiting for them, thoughts began to pollute their minds. Primarily consisting of quick speculations as to how one was supposed to initiate or even follow a conversation with the others.

Opening the door, Natsuki held it for Shizuru who hesitantly walked in. Briskly closing the door after her, she continued to walk down the long hallway, passing black doors and frowning in impending doom as loud music continued to seep through the walls.

Stopping at the door with the sign "HiMEs" written on it, she spared a quick glance at Shizuru, as if asking her if she was ready. Noticing the lack of protest, she extended her arm and grasped the handle of the door with her clammy hand and pushed through.

"Yo, Natsuki!"

Midori grinned, shaking her hands for added emphasis, her cup of alcohol overflowing as her painfully obvious intoxicated voice broke out again.

"You took long enough, Natsuki-chan! The rest of the group got here before you did."

Thrusting a thumb behind her shoulder, she pointed to the mentioned group of people before breaking out in to another grin.

"Ah, Fujino! Nice to see you managed to come too!"

Smiling politely, Shizuru nodded in agreement and carefully avoided the attention of two very interested people from across the room.

"Fujino"

"Fujino-san"

Wincing slightly yet unnoticeably, Shizuru followed her gaze to the back of the room, and stared at the faces of Yuuki Nao and Kikukawa Yukino. Quickly examining both faces, one of which seemed troubled and hesitant, while the other was unreadable, Shizuru smiled again, acknowledging their presences.

"Nao-san, Kikukawa-san"

A moment of quiet shifted itself in to the room, shattered by a nervous coaxing laugh.

"Maybe you guys need to talk things out a bit?"

Mai meekly smiled, and stared at all three women waiting their responses.

"Fujino"

"Nao-san?"

"Fujino-san?"

"Kikukawa-san?"

The three of them stayed, locked in each others stares, before Nao sighed aloud and leaned her head back.

"This is annoying. Look, I tried to kill someone that mattered to you and failed, you tried to kill someone who mattered to me and managed to do it. We both tried to kill someone of importance to the both of us. That's it. It's a waste of time to try and decorate it with pretty words and apologies."

Slinging her right leg over her other, she stared straight at Shizuru, gaze slow and steady, lacking the hatred it had been fueled with days ago.

"So whatever, right?"

Smiling in genuine understanding and thanks, Shizuru agreed whole heartedly.

"Right, Nao-san"

The redhead managed to give a lopsided smirk before turning her head to Yukino.

"You got that?"

Fumbling with the sudden attention, Yukino nodded weakly before adjusting her glasses, completely at a lack to think of any other words to say.

Taking a swig from her cup, Midori sighed in relief and with one sentence managed to voice the thoughts of every single person in the room.

"Well gee that was odd. Anyways, its time to karaoke! Mai-chan, spin the roulette!"

Well, almost all the thoughts of every single person in the room anyways.

Seating herself next to Mikoto, Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. It was hard to remember that the others had problems with themselves, when she was so caught up in her own. And she was somewhat happy, that Shizuru hand managed to patch up some of the stitches and wounds she had torn through previously.

Glancing over Mikoto's spiky black head, Natsuki briefly scanned over everyone in the room. They all seemed the same, not one of them having changed drastically over their short time apart. Seated across her sat Yukariko, her hands clasped in a praying motion, and Yukino, whose face still held a look of nervousness.

"Kuga-san, do you want something to drink?"

Turning to her left, she was greeted with a smiling Akane.

"No, I'm fine"

Nodding her head, Akane sat herself down comfortably on the empty left side of Natsuki.

Feeling slightly awkward and apprehensive, Natsuki spared a weary glance towards the stage, managing a small smirk at the sight of Nao, who appeared to be getting very drunk and annoyed at being forced on the stage, in a spider outfit nonetheless.

"Saa, Fujino-san you sha' take a drink! Is'o relaxing, an' no offence, you look like ya need it. Oh an' don't worry, s'not alcohol or nothin'. "

Dropping her small smirk, Natsuki faced behind her, and stared at the sight of a highly intoxicated Midori coaxing Shizuru to take a drink. She watched in mute surprise as Shizuru gave in, sighing in defeat and taking a sip out of the offered beverage.

Almost immediately Natsuki felt nervous, as she noticed the slight slump of Shizuru's shoulders and her fixed posture relax.

"Ah Natsuki, is something wrong? You look a bit troubled."

Promptly tearing her eyes away from the brown haired girl, she faced Mai, who somehow managed to stay sober.

"…It's nothing"

_Nothing at all_

Mai looked at her with a contemplative expression before nodding with a smile, and wandering off. Probably to talk to someone else who was actually willing to have a conversation.

Tuning out the slurring singing of Nao booming through the stereos, she slowly let her eyes wander back to Shizuru, and was horrified to find seven empty glasses besides her friend.

"Wow Fujino, didn't think ya' would drink that much. At's pretty impressive!"

With her burgundy eyes unfocused and glazed, Shizuru grinned. Not the small and quite grin, but a grin that took up half her face and showed all her clean white teeth. A childish grin that was quite rare to see on her face.

Natsuki continued to stare at the two before she blinked and lunged out for the drink that Akane had offered her earlier. Sniffing the beverage she twitched as the familiar scent of alcohol assaulted her nose. She should have known, Midori was quite the alcoholic and it wasn't much of a surprise that she had slipped alcohol in to _everyone's _drinks.

Carefully placing the drink back on the table, she carefully eyed everyone else in the room, suddenly realizing how intoxicated each and every one of them, save Mai, Mikoto, and herself, were.

"Go Nao-san! Do your best! God this alcohol is some good stuff."

Wincing, Natsuki faced a flushed and cheering Yukariko, who was holding a full glass of alcohol before downing it in two huge gulps. The cheer seemed to work, as Nao's slurred voice boomed louder through the speakers, which caused both Yukariko and Midori to furiously pump their fists in the air and bark out off pitch catcalls.

Inwardly groaning, she faced her right and looked at Mikoto, who was thank _god,_ still sober and still shoveling down countless foods.

As the song came to an end, Natsuki took action and sprung up from the sofa and walked over to Shizuru. She stared at her disheveled appearance for a minute, before kneeling down in front of her and staring up at her face.

"Oi, Shizuru"

Holding up her hands she held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding?"

Giggling, Shizuru swayed for a few seconds before slurring her answer,

"Eleventy-fiftey-hundreds"

_Well shit, she's a lot more drunk then I thought she was. _

"Shizuru, we're going to leave, okay?"

"Shizuru will go wherever Natsuki goes."

Nodding as to reassure herself, Shizuru hiccupped before repeating her sentence with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Yes, Shizuru will go wherever Natsuki will go."

Uncomfortable with the sudden admittance of loyalty, she avoided her gaze and stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait, where you two think ya' going? Can't tell me ya leaving, righ'?"

Expecting this protest from Midori, Natsuki retorted with a quick lie.

"Yeah, we're leaving. I made arrangements and Shizuru's busy tonight."

Turning her back on Midori, she grabbed Shizuru's hand and walked out, shaking her other hand behind her, waving off to everyone else.

"Bye"

"Whoa, wai-"

The closing of the door dulled out the rest of Midori's sentence, and Natsuki didn't spare a glance behind her as she walked quickly to the exit, dragging a stumbling Shizuru behind her.

"Natsuki's hand is nice and warm."

Suddenly remembering the hand that was entwined with her own, Natsuki blinked in surprise before dropping her hand, and she continued to walk faster to the exit, keen on avoiding any sort of eye contact with Shizuru.

Opening the door, Natsuki breathed a large gulp of clean air as she continued to walk towards her bike. Sparing a glance behind her, she slowed down as she noticed Shizuru's unfocused movement.

Mounting herself on the bike, she offered a spare black helmet to Shizuru, as she clasped her own blue helmet with her free hand. Shizuru took the offered helmet, and swung her leg over the bike. Natsuki tensed as she felt a pair of arms cling tightly around her waist, and chose to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. Biting her lower lip, she started the bike and the both of them rode off in to the dark streets.

Standing in front of the apartment, Natsuki glanced wearily at Shizuru, who was still having difficulties walking and standing straight.

"Shizuru, do you have your keys with you?"

Shizuru stared at Natsuki in confusion, the alcohol obviously having quite the effect on her, before sluggishly digging her hand in her pocket and taking out a ring of keys.

Natsuki sighed in frustration as Shizuru attempted to insert the key through the keyhole, successfully missing a handful of times.

"Here, I'll do it"

Taking the keys from Shizuru's hands, she swiftly shoved the key in the hole, turned it, and pushed open the door. Natsuki took a few steps forward, and stared at the dark hallway before speaking,

"I'm…"

_What **are** you going to do? _

"…going to put you to bed, okay Shizuru?"

Expecting no answer, Natsuki stood at the hallway for a few more seconds before she stepped forward, allowing enough space for another person to enter. But of course, Natsuki had seemingly forgotten that a drunk was not just "another person", and that Shizuru was quite the unsteady and unfocused drunk. And forgetting this little tidbit of information, Natsuki was certainly surprised when Shizuru moved forward, swaying a bit to the side before tripping over her own feet and falling face forward into Natsuki.

Falling head straight on to the floor, Natsuki's nose greeted the cold floor with a smash and she slipped out a quick yelp of surprise and evidently a lot of _pain. _Immediately trying to gather her scattered thoughts, she blanched as the smell of alcohol assaulted her nose and the warm heat of Shizuru's body pressed uncomfortably against her.

"…Shizuru?"

Natsuki opened her mouth, biting the instinct to just shove the girl off her, but was interrupted when she felt her right shoulder begin to dampen. Alarmed, Natsuki arched her head as far as it would turn, and felt Shizuru's cold tears wet her face and shoulder.

Speechless, she lay there confused, before forcing herself to move her body, awkwardly shifting Shizuru's own, while she leaned rigidly against the wall. Moving around, she leaned on the wall and placed Shizuru's face on her lap, and stared at her, unaware of any action that could be taken without making the situation worse.

So she continued to lean against the wall, body unmoving and still as Shizuru continued to cry, her tears quickly staining the fabric of Natsuki's jeans. It seemed to last forever, every hiccup and choked sob slowly breaking down Natsuki's resolve to do nothing but stay there.

She brushed a lock of her blue hair behind her ear, and hesitantly placed a hand on Shizuru's head. Awkwardly patting her and smoothing the knots of Shizuru's hair, Natsuki stared down and waited for the crying to stop.

The crying ceased down to a quiet sniffling as Shizuru faced the wall across Natsuki and breathed deeply. Natsuki began to move her hand back, but before she managed to pull it away, Shizuru spoke, her words void of any hint of slurring.

"Don't stop. Please."

Surprised by the raw broken tone of Shizuru's voice, Natsuki didn't hesitate this time to continue her silent comforting, finding it easier this time to actually touch her.

Natsuki stared blankly at the ceiling, thoughts drifting and a resolve forming deep inside her mind. Averting her gaze from the ceiling to the wall across her, she opened her mouth and spoke carefully,

"I won't ask, and you don't have to tell me anything."

She was met with no response other then Shizuru's light snoring.

_What the fu-…_

Staring incredulously at her sleeping form, Natsuki blinked and sighed, at that moment very ungrateful towards the god of fate.

_I don't think it'd be a great idea to leave her here in the porch too._

Drawing a conclusion, she inwardly cursed before picking Shizuru from the floor, her left arm hooked under Shizuru's legs, and the other arm supporting her neck. Shifting her position, she averted her gaze from the awkwardness of the whole situation itself, and forced herself to kick the door shut and begin the walk down the hallway.

She searched for the light switch, frowning at the uselessness of her arms in this situation, and finding it difficult to walk in the dark with a certain brunette sleeping in her arms. Biting back a scream of frustration, she spoke to the dark,

"Okay forget it, I'll get you to your room without a freaking light."

Natsuki moved forward, and continued to hold the snoring girl with her. She almost breathed aloud in relief, as her eyes spotted the doorway to Shizuru's bedroom. Picking up her pace, she pushed open her door and unceremoniously dumped Shizuru on the bed, regretting it the moment she let loose a grunt of pain before returning to her deep slumber.

She looked down at the sleeping girl for a few more seconds, before she walked to the doorway, ready to leave the apartment. She stopped in her tracks though, when she heard a barely audible noise reach her ears. Looking behind her, she stared in surprise, at the curled up form of Shizuru. Her position frail and quite the contrast from the ungraceful position she was in just moments ago.

She continued to watch as Shizuru shook violently and curled up even tighter. Hesitating, she forced herself to walk towards her, morbidly curious and slightly afraid at the same time.

Shizuru seemed to be speaking, her voice muffled by the wrinkled blankets she was clutching with her smooth fists. Straining her ears, Natsuki kept her distance but stood still, body alert and quiet, wanting to hear what Shizuru was saying in her sleep.

She began to shake harder then before, her frame shaking from the force of her spasms before her body stopped and lay limp, the only movement being her back, which shook in sync with her breathing.

_Odd, what the hell was that about?_

Confused and concerned, Natsuki didn't budge, afraid to move and awaken the sleeping girl.

"…N-Natsuki"

Eyes widening at the mention of her name, she stared intently at the back of Shizuru's head and blinked in surprise.

"…Shizuru?"

Her voice died in a whisper, rough and husky from the lack of speaking in the past few minutes. Natsuki stepped forward, but refused to get any closer, as if some invisible barrier blocked her from approaching Shizuru.

Natsuki watched Shizuru, tense with the feeling of dread before she turned around again, and told her body to leave the room, valiantly trying to force herself to believe that Shizuru was talking in her sleep, and that it was nothing more.

It's not like Shizuru need her, of course not.

_Coward_

She froze.

_Coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, co-_

Stiffly squaring her shoulders she bit her lip in frustration before facing Shizuru's back again, and waited.

"Natsuki…"

Her voice was strained and hard to hear, but most of all, felt forced and pained, as if her lungs would collapse from the mere pressure.

_It's the least you can do._

Natsuki sat down in the same wooden chair Shizuru had occupied the day before and watched Shizuru fall asleep before she hesitantly and mechanically began to pat her back, the gentle movement warding away the tension and stiffness of Shizuru's back.

_Looks like it's my time to watch over you this time_

Shizuru had slept peacefully, the first night in days that she hadn't had to cling so desperately to the last piece of sanity that remained in her mind.

* * *

**AN:** Huzzah! Finally I got around to finishing/writing this chapter. There's not enough thanks to the world I could muster to DarkFeenix, because seriously, he helped me more then you could imagine. Reviews are appreciated, and most definitely loved! 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** For anyone who was waiting for this chapter, I am sincerely sorry about the long wait. I was on a crazy writers block and I had a hard time trying to make a chapter that didn't seem to OOC or just out of order compared to the other chapters. Much thanks again to my beta DarkFeenix for helping me get through this, he even sent me an e-mail somewhere in the middle of my hiatus, making sure that I wasn't dead or anything. And honestly, to the reviewers who submitted a review asking for the next chapter (you know who you guys are!) thanks for the review. They really helped me get myself in gear. Right then, moving on to the reason you guys are actually reading this! (And god I still wish would allow smiles. I've had the urge to insert a few smiles up there.)

* * *

The golden rays of sunshine beamed furiously down on the two bodies sprawled on the bed, the sheets scattered and crumpled from light tousling. The morning quiet that had settled so comfortably in the room, was immediately shattered with the sound of an elaborate cell phone ring.

Blinking groggily, Kuga Natsuki woke up, her thoughts muddled and scattered.

Heaving a sigh, she straightened from her slouched position on the bed and sat up on her chair. Green eyes hesitantly scanned the room, searching for the ringing cell phone, and she stood to pick it up when she spotted it atop the dresser. Flipping the top half, she pushed it against her ear and pressed down on the receive button.

"Hello, Kuga Natsuki here."

"Shizuru-san?"

…_Shizuru?_

Removing the phone from her ear, she stared in surprise at the unfamiliar gray sleek cover and bit from groaning aloud in exasperation, as she drew the conclusion. Contemplating her choices, Natsuki threw a quick glance to Shizuru, who was curled up on the bed, obviously asleep and drained from all her energy.

"I uh, this is Shizuru's…friend."

_More like former friend._

"I don't mean to pry Kuga-san, but what might you be up to with Shizuru-san this early in the morning?"

Interrupted from her former thoughts about their friendship, Natsuki frowned in annoyance at the hidden tone of accusation in his voice, and fought the temptation to retort in a childish manner. Opting for a dry tone of voice, she placed her other arm on her hip and replied,

"Nothing that should matter to you, who are you?"

If he was trying to pry, who was he to try to stop her own prying?

The man seemed to sense her annoyance, as he hesitated before replying on his own. His tone of annoyance mirrored her own.

"…I am a friend of Shizuru's parents, will you please be kind enough to give the phone to Shizuru-san?"

Staring at Shizuru's body, Natsuki carefully dug through her mind for a reply that would not imply the night before and the events that followed afterwards.

"She's sleeping. I'll tell her to call you back later, your name is?"

"Sleeping? And you st-"

Biting down an impulse to scream, Natsuki clutched the phone tightly and interrupted the man before she would say something she'd most likely regret later on.

"Look, she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. Just give me your number or name and I'll tell her to call you back later."

The other line remained quiet for a bit, and Natsuki found herself wondering if he had hung up in a rage.

"…Please inform Shizuru-san to meet me at 2:30 today in the afternoon at the Japanese cafe, she will know where it is. It is of utter importance that you tell her this is an important meeting that would be unwise to miss. Have a good day Kuga-san."

The dull click of the other line greeted Natsuki's ear as she flipped the phone shut and stared at the screen in disgust and annoyance. Her annoyance was quickly crushed when her thoughts began to wander back to her friend. Who was that man and why did he demand on meeting Shizuru so badly?

_Even better, why the hell is he such an asshole?_

Muttering inaudible words, she put the phone back on its former place atop the dresser, and walked back to the chair, stretching her legs and working out the kinks in her arms.

What time was it? The man had told her to tell Shizuru to meet him at 2:30 and even if he was an asshole, Natsuki did not want Shizuru to get in trouble of any sort, let it be from the danger of this man or the importance of this meeting. She trusted that the man was somewhat safe, seeing as to how he had Shizuru's number in the first place. Natsuki knew that Shizuru was not one to give her number to random strangers, and only a selected few knew her cell-phone number.

Natsuki dug through her pants pocket, and picked her own cell-phone out, and flipped it open to stare at the time.

It was mid-afternoon, both of them having slept a bit deeper then normal from the night before. She figured Shizuru would wake up with a terrible headache, considering all the alcohol she had consumed the night before. Frowning she leaned back heavily on the wooden chair, and warily gave the sleeping girl a glance before pondering on whether she should wake her up now, or deal with the overdue hangover a bit later.

In the end, Natsuki ended up shaking Shizuru's shoulder, the touch light and cautious.

"Hey Shizuru, get up."

Shaking a little bit more diligently, Natsuki muttered a few words of annoyance, her bright green eyes glaring down in frustration.

Clutching the sheets tightly around her fists, the girl began to murmur inaudible words, all of which were most likely telling Natsuki to leave her alone.

Rolling her eyes and fueled with a new vigor, she shook her more furiously.

"Dammit, Shizuru I'm serious!"

Holding back the need to inquire Shizuru about the man before, Natsuki decided it would be smarter (and much easier for herself), if she was to get rid of Shizuru's likely hangover.

As if on cue, Shizuru raised an arm and began to massage her temple, quietly grunting as she did so. Licking her chap lips, she stared up at Natsuki and groggily asked for the time.

Natsuki hesitated, seeing the sight of Shizuru so disheveled and unfocused being so rare; to say she was taken aback would be an understatement.

"…Ah it's um, probably 12:30 or something."

Withdrawing her hand from Shizuru's shoulder, she sat back down on the chair and waited for Shizuru to gather her bearings.

"Maybe some medicine would help the hangover?"

Shizuru, who was still massaging her temples, glanced up at Natsuki in surprise, before protesting weakly with a meek smile.

"I'm afraid I cleaned up my medicine closet a week ago, I had a lot to do so I guess it slipped my mind."

Natsuki nodded and stared at her hands.

"Hn, someone called asking for you a few moments ago, they told me to inform you to meet up with him at 2:30 at a Japanese restaurant…he said you'd know which one."

Silence seeped in to the room as Shizuru blinked in response, her usual vibrant eyes a bit more glazed over.

"…He sounds like a jackass."

The surprise and shock that briefly flashed over Shizuru's face almost made Natsuki regret the harsh words she had just uttered momentarily.

_...Almost._

"Did he leave you his name?"

Staring back up at the blue haired girl, she shifted on the bed, the springs squeaking in protest.

"No, the guy didn't answer my questions. He called your cell phone."

Natsuki paused, searching for the right words.

"I picked up thinking it was mine."

_Hn, so much for the right words._

Shizuru analyzed the wall behind Natsuki, and shrugged. Standing up, she began to attempt to straighten the wrinkles on her clothes, her disheveled appearance striking Natsuki as an odd and somewhat refreshing change from her common act of perfection.

"So, are you going?"

Playing with the hem of her shirt, Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, her green eyes curious and wavering.

Walking out of the room, Shizuru turned still walking ahead spoke, her voice soft and dampened from hours of sleep.

"I'll…consider it."

Natsuki stood alone in the room, contemplating the events that had just occurred. Shizuru was not one to usually decline offers and if she was to do so, she'd do it with utmost formality or pleasantry. So that one moment of hesitation that Shizuru displayed before her answer spoke volumes to someone that had known her for long enough, someone like Natsuki.

Huffing in light annoyance, she left the room after Shizuru as the room darkened, the light rays of sunshine smothered from the shadow of the clouds.

Sighing, Shizuru stirred her cup and took a sip of the warm green tea. Shifting on her seat, she leaned back against her chair and almost immediately did the troubled thoughts begin their assault on her fuzzy brain.

Dully replaying the conversation she had just had with Natsuki, one of the few that were not dipped in a pool of their own uncertainty and doubt, she began to drift away in her thoughts. Admittedly, the conversation had still maintained that heavy awkwardness, where both of them over analyzed each other too closely for anyone's comfort. But Shizuru understood that compared to their previous conversations, this was very much to be considered a break.

Leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, Natsuki watched Shizuru, who was deeply engrossed in her thoughts. She would probably never admit it, but she was honestly curious about what sort of thoughts her friend was thinking about, because it could be nothing less then something important if Shizuru had neglected to notice her presence.

Gazing down at the murky green liquid, Shizuru sunk deeper in to her thoughts, and with it lacked the awareness that Natsuki was leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a look of curiosity and a twinge of worry.

"…Aren't you going to get ready?"

Violently shaken away from her reverie, Shizuru shook in surprise, successfully spilling the now lukewarm tea on to the table and her shirt. Both girls stared at the dark stain on Shizuru's shirt, before Shizuru stood up and began to wash a small towel and dab at the stain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine."

The sound of running water and the useless scrubbing against her shirt were the only sounds in the kitchen, and Natsuki continued to lean against the doorframe, still weary and confused as to what sort of action she could do now without worsening the situation.

"Hey, I think I'll go back to my apartment. It's been a while and I think I need to-"

_Get away from you_

"-check up on it."

Natsuki felt the tinge of her lie and almost turned away in shame as Shizuru curiously stared at her, with an expression of confusion and doubt that made Natsuki want to reconsider her words.

"…I see, would you like me to lead you out?"

Already turning away and making her way to the porch, Natsuki shrugged in response.

"No I think I'll be fine. Thanks anyways, bye Shizuru."

Shizuru's farewell was muffled by the sound of the door shutting close, and Natsuki immediately loosened up her tense shoulders and slumped against the door.

_What the fuck was that about?_

Breathing heavily, she steadied herself and began to walk towards her bike, parked against the sidewalk in front of the house.

That was irrational; she had no decent reason to go back to her apartment. It was empty save for her few pieces of furniture and there would be no one to greet her back home anyways.

_So why did I leave?_

She found herself repeatedly asking that same question as she sped down the streets and maneuvered through the traffic back home.

Sighing, Natsuki plopped down on her black sofa and threw her helmet carelessly to her right. Glaring at the small TV she had bought months ago; she crossed her arms and leaned back against her sofa. She sat there for a few moments before standing up abruptly and walking towards her fridge.

Cracking open a can of soda, Natsuki took a large gulp and inwardly hummed at the tingle in her spine as she swallowed the cold pop.

Walking over to her sofa again, she lay sprawled, her cobalt hair blending in swirls of blue with the sofa, and restlessly dug her face in to the cold black leather, the honking of cars and people outside eventually lulling Natsuki in to a restless sleep.

* * *

Locking and closing the door behind her, Shizuru walked down her front porch and began to walk up the block. Lifting her jacket sleeve, she gazed down at the time and began to walk faster, her movement more brisk and rushed. Alarmed by the ringing in her pocket, she paused for a moment before digging through and lifting the phone up to her ear. 

"Hello, this is Fujino Shizuru speaking."

"Ah Fujino-san, you're a bit late, are you almost here?"

"I'm on my way, Takeshi-san, I apologize for my tardiness."

""It's fine Shizuru-san, take your time. I'll speak to you soon."

"Good bye, Takeshi-san."

Picking up her pace, Shizuru crossed the street and pocketed her phone again before her thoughts began to drift back to the blue haired girl who had so abruptly and randomly left her house a few hours ago. It had been awkward yes, but Shizuru had not stopped to think about whether it would be awkward enough (or just simply that bad) to make Natsuki want to run away from her.

Turning the corner, she spotted the familiar café and its big brown sign a block away and hurriedly attempted to banish all distracting thoughts.

* * *

Natsuki was awake for the past five minutes, but her body seemed to refuse to cooperate with the rest of her mind as she lay listlessly against the sofa. The soda pop had long gone warm and the thought of drinking it made her stomach clench. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed, aggravated at the previous situation, and even more irritated at herself for dwelling on it.

Snarling quietly to herself, she stood up (her legs seemingly having to choose that particular moment to remember how to _move_) and stalked over to her window sill.

Natsuki didn't know what exactly told her body to stand by the windowsill, but she didn't seem to care as she spotted familiar brown tresses and startlingly bright burgundy eyes.

Walking below her was Shizuru, dawned in her familiar brown jacket, and Natsuki could not help but stare in surprise. And before she spewed questions about why Shizuru was outside in front of her house, she promptly remembered the meeting between her and that-

-_Jackass_

-man on the phone

Her thoughts were jumbled as she ran over and picked up her cell phone, in which she left on the sofa armrest, and left the house with her sweater. As she ran down the stairs to the lobby, a dull voice in her head questioned her actions.

She was doing this because she was worried about Shizuru's sake.

Right?

_Her actions concerning that phone call were weird this morning, and I don't trust him. _

Of course.

Natsuki was careful to slow down considerably when she was a few feet away from Shizuru, and she quitted her footsteps as she watched her enter the café.

Watching with careful green eyes, she entered the café afterwards, careful to avoid Shizuru's eyesight. Choosing a seat three tables with her back away from the two, she hunched her shoulders and attempted to listen to the bits of their conversation.

Straining her ears, she tried to point out the familiar Kyoto accent and futilely attempted to drown the constant rambling voice in her head that repeatedly asked what the hell she thought she was doing.

"Ah Shizuru-san, so how have you been doing?"

Biting back the instinct to turn around and see for herself the man who had addressed Shizuru, Natsuki began to run her tongue over her top row of teeth and inwardly groaned in frustration as she missed Shizuru's speech over a boy who was currently complaining to his friend about a game of some sort.

Laughter burst a table away from Natsuki, and the girl began to contemplate if furiously throwing a cup of hot coffee at the offenders head would land her a spot in jail anytime soon.

"You'll have to excuse her, I'm sure she'd give you her most sincere apologies."

Immediately recognizing Shizuru's tone, she frowned as she drew the conclusion that the man had probably prodded Shizuru about her behavior.

"I said did you want any thing to order?"

Now who the hell was _that?_

"Hello? Madam?"

Blinking up, she dully noted the dressed up waitress in front of her table, tapping her foot impatiently and frowning, her face wrinkling as she did so.

"Oh um I'm sorry…one decaf coffee please?"

_What the hell, since when did I order coffee, and decaf none the less?_

The waitress (who looked like she was in her mid 20's) stared suspiciously at her before nodding and walking away. With her previous company gone, Natsuki immediately gave her undivided attention back in to capturing the bits of Shizuru's conversation with the man. They seemed to have toned down a bit, because Natsuki found it much harder before to catch Shizuru's Kyoto accent or the stranger's gruff alto voice.

Tapping her nails in annoyance against the smooth wooden table, Natsuki huffed a bit as she leaned the chair all the way back, her weight supported by the last two wooden legs of the seat.

"Shizuru-san, I'm sure you'll have a very large variety to…choose from. You are a beautiful woman and I'm sure you would make a wonde—"

"-Miss?"

Snapping back to reality and in near panic to hear the full sentence, she flew forward, her legs pounding harshly against the floor and her elbows banging clumsily against the rim of the table, which lurched forward and straight in to the waitress.

Until that moment, Natsuki had never really known how _loud_ a cup shattering against the floor sounded like. It was almost as loud as the shrill yelp of the avidly frustrated waitress as she began to rub furiously against the dark brown stain of decaf coffee on her white blouse.

As Natsuki continued to stare blankly at the waitress and her stained shirt, she blandly realized how quiet the café had grown.

_Yeah, great, everyone chooses now to shut the hell up._

Various pairs of eyes watched the scene in amusement and curiosity, including a pair of surprised burgundy ones Natsuki dearly wished to not see.

_Oh…_

"..Natsuki?"

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Phew, I'm so glad I finally managed to get this chapter out. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please do tell me if something feels out of place or the characters seem OOC. I had a bit of a struggle on this chapter and if anyone notices something, please feel free to e-mail me. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews, seriously, you guys make writing this fanfiction so much more fun that I thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the people who waited, and much thanks to all the reviews! Each and every one of them were (and still are, of course) appreciated. The chapter took a while to pump out because of my writers block and the fact that my beta was a bit busy. Much thanks to DarkFeenix none the less, because without him I'm sure the chapter would have been mildly confusing for you all (and quite possible me also XD)

Moving along, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Blinking, Natsuki looked down at the waitress and glanced quickly at Shizuru before jamming her hands in her pocket and pulling out a handful of change. Fixing the table upright, she clumsily left the money on top and grunted a rushed apology to the waitress and gruffly ran out of there as fast as her legs could take her.

She didn't even get to cross the corner as she heard a voice call out her name.

"Natsuki, Natsuki!"

Natsuki halted, and immediately regretted it. But it was much too late; Shizuru was now in front of her, breath quiet and ragged, and her hair slightly mussed from the wind.

"Shizuru-san!"

Both of them turned and saw a tall lean middle aged man with short cropped black hair, dressed in a navy blue suit that was hurriedly jogging up to them. Straightening himself, he brushed some invisible lint off his suit and looked up at the two of them.

Natsuki studied him, noting that this was the same man who had been so irritating with her in the morning. He didn't look like anything special, and she dully wondered how he had any association with Shizuru.

"Ah I apologize for running out on you Takeshi-san."

"Ah…it's fine."

_I never liked the surname Takeshi anyways, go fig. _

The three of them stood there quiet in the middle of the sidewalk, until Shizuru brushed her jacket languidly and gestured up the block.

"Maybe we should discuss this elsewhere?"

"My house is the closest."

Mildly surprised by her own words, Natsuki pointed her hand across the street.

The man seemed to contemplate this and with a lingering glance on Shizuru, nodded in agreement to Natsuki's statement and began to walk up the street.

_Jackass._

"…You caused quite a lot of trouble back there."

Natsuki never realized how long Shizuru's legs were, she seemed to have trouble keeping up with her as the two of them walked up the block after him.

"Hn…"

_Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shi-_

"I wonder if it was a coincidence."

Careful not to get caught, she slipped a quick look at Shizuru and immediately recognized the expression she wore. It was the same drifting expression, where Shizuru's smile seemed real and sincere, only because of all the effort hiding behind to enforce it. Of course it had taken Natsuki a long time to realize and recognize this expression; no matter how many times Shizuru had used it around her.

"Hey…Kuga-san, do you mind directing us to your house?"

Biting her tongue from saying something she would ultimately regret later on, Natsuki walked on ahead of both Shizuru and Takeshi, relieved to stay out of Shizuru's presence and her unwavering gaze.

Climbing up her front steps, she dug in her pocket and pulled out the keys, and held the door open for Shizuru and Takeshi.

As the three walked up the long staircase to Natsuki's room, Natsuki was careful to walk ahead of the two and quietly kept her distance. Her hands lingering on the fading green stairwell, Natsuki heard the bits of their conversations as she took the last two steps of the staircase, and took a turn down the hallway.

"Takeshi-san, maybe we should wait until Natsuki opens the door, for us to continue this conversation any longer."

Looking back, Natsuki noticed the narrowing of Takeshi's eyes as he nodded and avoided Shizuru's calm stare. If not at the least entertaining, Shizuru's control over people and their conversations was quite impressive. That is of course, if you weren't her target.

Unlocking her apartment door, she pushed it open and, out of habit, threw her keys on to the table and sat down on the sofa. Shizuru and Takeshi seemed to hesitate before closing the door behind them and it was not until then did Natsuki realize how badly she was playing her job as hostess.

Standing up from the sofa, she went in to the kitchen and returned with a chair. She set it across the sofa and next to the table and offered them seats on the sofa.

"Are you guys thirsty?"

"No thank you, I'm quite fine Natsuki"

Nodding at Shizuru, she hesitantly looked over at Takeshi.

"Do you have any water?"

"Yeah"

Returning back in to the kitchen, she was quick to open the refrigerator and pour a cup of water in one of the few glass cups that Mai had forced her to buy a few months back.

Sitting herself down after offering the drink to Takeshi (who had given a curt thanks); she shifted awkwardly on her chair and uncomfortably bit her tongue as both Takeshi and Shizuru stared at her in contemplative thinking.

"Ah so, you are the one who was with Shizuru this morning correct?"

Surprised with the question Natsuki forced herself not to say something foolish or childish and distinctly attempted to sound straight to the point.

"Yeah I picked up her phone thinking it was mine."

Taking another sip of the cold water, Takeshi's coal black eyes switched over to Shizuru and Natsuki a few times before setting the cup down on to the table.

"And if I may ask, what were you doing over Shizuru-sans

Natsuki looked over at Shizuru to see if this prying was to be taken lightly, but inwardly blanched as she was greeted with her usual smile and look of nonchalance. Natsuki must have looked hesitant because after a few seconds of silence, Shizuru took it upon herself to answer the question.

"Natsuki and I were out yesterday night with a couple of friends, we came back home late and I thought it was dangerous for Natsuki to drive home by herself so I let her stay for the night."

Raising her eyes at the lack of information pertaining the alcohol that they consumed, Natsuki decided to keep her mouth shut, she wasn't a genius of any sort but she figured Takeshi wouldn't take the news very well, seeing as how he acted, deemed himself as Shizuru's parental figure.

Takeshi didn't doubt Shizuru's answer one bit and Natsuki didn't blame him, her face was as calm as ever and it would be quite odd if someone was to accuse her of lying or accidentally forgetting a piece of information.

"I see, anyways, Kuga-san, will you please allow Shizuru-san and I to wrap up our conversation? I have a meeting to attend to in a bit and I'd like to get this over with."

She stared at him for a bit longer before standing, but found herself stopping her actions as Shizuru spoke, her voice still remaining as the placid tone it was earlier.

"Isn't that a bit rude, Takeshi-san? We are Natsuki's guests after all, and I do believe what will be said here in this apartment will stay here."

Takeshi blinked before straightening his tie and inaudibly breathing a sigh of defeat.

"You do have a point, Shizuru-san. Accept my apologies, Kuga-san."

Natsuki sat back down again and stared at the two of them, feeling out of place.

"Anyways, as I was saying before, the choices are vast and you are quite an exceptional student."

…_Student?_

Digging his hands through his pocket he plucked out a bundle of crisp white letters, all tied together with a single rubber band. Every letter was elegantly marked in black, red, or blue, with a different symbol neatly stamped on to the clean white surface.

As Takeshi removed the rubber band and laid down the multiple letters, Natsuki stared at Shizuru to find she did not even give them a second glance. Her calm eyes were staring at Takeshi and Natsuki found herself wondering what thoughts could possibly be running through her mind.

"I see, have you contacted Mother or Father about this yet?"

"Of course, I admit they are a bit lax about this, seeing as to how they trust your sense of judgment."

Running a hand through his short cropped hair, Takeshi chuckled, and Natsuki was mildly surprised at how warm it sounded.

Looking down at the letters for the first time, she plucked one out, a clean long envelope with a black stamp on the top right corner. Her eyes skimmed past the letters written on the envelope before quietly sliding the letter back with the others.

"Shizuru-san, I wish this wasn't such a hard decision."

"Don't get me wrong Takeshi-san, it isn't."

Immediately his eyes lost the friendliness it was shining with before, and Natsuki found it amazing how this was the same man who had laughed with such warmth just moments ago.

They both seemed to have forgotten Natsuki's presence, and Natsuki didn't find herself bothered with this at all.

"Why do you persist to go to Fuuka University? I understand its decent, but you have all of these…"

Pointing down at the letters Takeshi continued, his words getting louder as he spurred on,

"…all of these prestigious colleges and universities willing to pay your whole tuition just to attend!"

His fisted hand slammed against the table and the legs of the table shook under the force.

Daintily crossing her legs, Shizuru gave Takeshi a charming smile before replying.

"I have my reasons."

The reply only seemed to anger Takeshi further as he shakily withdraw his hand from the table and grit his teeth before giving a loud sigh, and began to rub his temples in frustration.

Now fully understanding the situation Natsuki found herself opening her mouth and before she could stop it, bluntly speaking her mind.

"If Shizuru doesn't want to go to any of the colleges, who are you to force her?"

Both Takeshi and Shizuru looked at Natsuki in surprise, both seemingly having forgotten her presence until only a few seconds ago.

If the room didn't hold enough tension before, it definitely did now. Takeshi seemed more surprised then angry, but it did not take long before he opened his mouth to snap back a response.

"…Thank you Natsuki."

Takeshi clamped his mouth shut as he violently turned to face Shizuru, only to be greeted with a sincere smile aimed at Natsuki.

"Ah…no problem…"

Takeshi furiously rubbed his temples even harder and reached out for the letters on the table. Strapping them together with a rubber band, and depositing them back in to his pocket, he stood up and straightened his suit.

"I believe we could call this conference over, Shizuru-san. I'll call you again next time to arrange our next moment, until then…I do sincerely wish that you think through this more thoroughly. The reasons you have cannot possibly be great enough to deny an offer like this."

Natsuki wisely shut her mouth before she might say something again, and watched Shizuru stand up after him.

"Thank you for letting us finish this talk at your house, Natsuki."

Nodding, Natsuki stood up and waited for Takeshi and Shizuru to walk out the door.

"Thank you, Kuga-san, have a good evening."

"Bye, Natsuki, I'll see you…next time"

They both shared a look, it didn't last long, a quick lingering gaze on each others eyes before immediately breaking sight of each other.

…_When is next time?_

"Hn, yeah…bye."

Closing the door behind them, Natsuki leaned against the wooden door and breathed a sigh of…

…_Relief? Defeat? Anxiety? _

At the moment, she couldn't care less about what she was sighing about. Slouching down against the door, she stared hard at the table where the letters were previously sprawled on.

…_What were Shizuru's reasons anyways? _

Bowing his farewell to Shizuru, Takeshi entered the cab and promptly told the driver the address to the hotel he was staying at.

Leaning back on the back seat, he stared out the window and tapped gently against the armrest. The sun was setting, and the streets were still busy but slowly the large crowds of people separated and walked down the many streets and sidewalks disappearing from his view.

Putting his left hand on his pocket, he tucked his right hand under his chin and closed his eyes, fatigue and lack of energy pulling his eyelids shut.

He had been a busy man today, attending his meeting with Shizuru in the afternoon and returning to her apartment in a vain attempt to sway her decision after his other meeting with one of his many clients.

Smiling wistfully he vaguely recalled his previous conversation with Shizuru a few minutes ago, a conversation with a topic that the both have them had time and time again argued about.

Satoshi Takeshi is an intelligent man, and this had been easily established when he was plucked out of the multiple choices to be Fujino's family lawyer. And over time, his bond with the family had tightened almost enough for him to be treated like a family member.

Almost.

The Fujino family treated him close that was for sure. But no matter how many times they would talk with smiles and warmth, there always was, and always would be a wall that erects itself firmly between the two parties. There is a line that business men and their clients should never cross, and the Fujino family and Takeshi were very aware of that.

But this fact did not affect the times that Mrs. And Mr. Fujino accepted Takeshi in to some of their family ordeals, especially the ones that had to do with paperwork.

Of which at the moment, was Shizuru and her choices with her future colleges.

Takeshi is also a very observant person, and it didn't take him long to realize that Shizuru was not an ordinary girl. She never has been from the long time he knew her, and he doubts she ever will be. No doubt that Fujino Shizuru is an intriguing character. The first things he noticed in her were those startling deep red eyes; even at a young age those eyes had always looked too old for her age.

Much, _much_ too old.

At times he felt she had known more then he, and that was to say the least, astonishing considering their large age gap at the time. She seemed to have inherited the trait from her father, who had the same shocking red eyes with a head of short, neatly cut, chestnut hair.

But as nice as her physical appearance she inherited from her father was, sometimes he wished that she didn't accept the same stubbornness. Aided with that unwavering smile her mother was gifted with, there was multiple times where Takeshi found himself almost breaking his resolves under the stare of Shizuru.

Then again, he managed to stay strong, willing himself to keep trying. He wasn't selected from Mr. Fujino himself just for his good looks and value.

Yet, as intelligent, observing, and strong willed as Takeshi was (and still currently is), he still can't figure out for the life of him, why Shizuru persists to be so difficult about this. Fuuka University isn't a bad choice he can admit but when she has such a vast wide choice from many wonderful schools, some of which are even located outside of the country, the fact that Shizuru still chooses to stay and attend Fuuka University was absurd.

Of course, Takeshi had asked her before for these reasons she must think to be of such importance to decline such offers, but he had always been responded to with that small smile and the crinkling of her eyes. And he'd remain lost, frustrated, and near god damn desperate.

Cracking his eyes open, he squinted his eyes to adjust to the sudden light before recognizing the street they were turning on. Briefly running a hand through his hair and subtly scratching his chin, he waited for the cab to halt in front of the huge fairly expensive looking hotel before digging out his wallet and glancing at the meter which displayed the amount of money due, and gave it to the driver, mumbling a quick thanks behind his back as he left the cab and began to walk up the main entrance.

Smiling at the velvet carpet below his feet, he strode to the elevator and pressed his floor number and waited as the glamorous clean elevator began its ascent.

_It may be a hard job itself to be the lawyer of the Fujino family, but damn, it sure paid well. _

Letting out a small quiet yawn, Shizuru sat down in front of her television watching the news and took a nice sip out of her tea.

Blinking, her eyes looked down at her feet and recognized the pile of letters. Takeshi had insisted that she held on to them, possibly hoping that the temptation would suddenly seize her and force her to open those letters and actually read the contents inside and perhaps be convinced to attend the school.

Shizuru knew this would not happen anytime soon.

Bending down from her seat on her sofa, she picked up the pack of letters and in a fleeting moment of carelessness, chucked them on her table.

She had had quite enough of those letters anyways.

Shizuru respected Takeshi greatly, he had been around for a long time and had played a role in her childhood, besides, they were close enough to feel at ease with each other during their conversations, and Shizuru relished this fact.

But lately, it had seemed like Takeshi was trying so very hard to annoy her to some extent with his insistent persistence in trying to persuade her to attend a school besides Fuuka University.

She could recall a handful of times when he had asked (half shouted at times too), why she refused so easily, and the first time he had asked, she did not know.

She did not _know_ why she felt such an attachment to a University she had never even set foot in.

But her immediate response was to calmly inform him that she had her own reasons, and shocked at the simple reply, Takeshi did not, could not, find it in himself to reply.

The statement was partially true.

She did have her own reasons to want to attend Fuuka University more so then any of the other schools that had offered her to join.

She just didn't know them at the time.

Sighing, she blew lightly in to the cup in front of her, blowing away a cloud of steam, before hesitantly taking another sip of the warm green tea to slow down her erratic thoughts.

But, she knows her reasons now.

And she the day will never have to come where Takeshi forces them out of her, because she knows just how _foolish_ they are.

They were foolish reasons, yet strong enough in her mind to keep her unwavering.

No wonder Takeshi would want to know them so badly.

Rubbing her lower lip thoughtfully on to the rim of her cup, she blinks as she realizes that even when such events had happened only a week or more ago, her reasons stand still, even with her mind at loss and sanity out of place, she knows, she feels, that her reasons will never change.

Just like how her feelings will never change.

And she wishes dearly that this wasn't so.

Because it complicates things.

For the both of them.

Clamping her mouth shut, Shizuru set down the cup on the table and briefly scanned the television screen before picking up the remote control and turning it off. Standing, she walked over to her room and sat on the bed, with a book that was assigned to her from her teacher in school, and began to read. The small English letters did not sink in to her mind, but she pretended it did, just like she pretends-

_-That she doesn't care._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** So that's it folks. See you next time! (Hopefully next time wont be weeks and weeks and quite possibly months XD;.)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Can anyone say, spontaneous update?! (Don't shoot me yet!)

_Panting, Shizuru arched her back as rough calloused fingers began to travel down her body, casually brushing her skin away and leaning down to nip every so once in a while, at the pale skin covering the crook of her neck with white teeth._

"Natsuki…."

She shifted on her bed, awakening to the sunlight shifting through the windows and leaving behind the smell of sunshine, while draping the room with bright yellow rays.

Closing her eyes, Shizuru refused to move, the tiny speck of foolishness and irrationality in her head trying to convince herself that if she didn't move, maybe the dream wouldn't go away.

But Shizuru was never much of an irrational person.

Sighing softly, she looked out the window and raised an eyebrow at the sky high sun, which so commonly was at the bottom of the horizon whenever she awoke.

_What time is it…?_

Turning her head at the grandfather clock in her room, she stared blankly at the clock.

_12:33? How strange…_

Flinging the sheets of her bed, Shizuru swung her legs over on the side and sat there, staring at the drawer for a moment before reaching over and grabbing her cell phone.

Flipping the top half open, she stared in light amusement as the screen flashed a familiar phone logo, telling her that she had missed two calls.

Interesting.

Shizuru had never told many people her phone number, especially her rather "dedicated" fans. It was uncommon for her to miss a call, usually because she never had many, and the caller knew her well enough to call at a good time.

Her eyes widened slightly at one of the names that had illuminated on the small screen.

_Kuga Natsuki._

The name right below also blinked in bright green

_Takeshi Satoshi_

The latter was not surprising; her parents were busy and thus gave Takeshi most of the responsibility of taking care of Shizuru, not that he needed to do much. Yet the first one, Natsuki, now that was a surprise.

Shizuru had given her number to Natsuki on a rainy day while the two of them were alone in the student council room, but she had never thought that the girl would ever call.

Yet, the both of them had not left any voice messages, leaving Shizuru silently dwindling in her curiosity.

She figured Takeshi might have called to arrange another meeting, or maybe just a short outing between the two. He often invited her for a stroll to the park, or just a drink at the café, Takeshi was responsible for her but their relationship thankfully grew more lax and comfortable.

But, Natsuki?

Blinking, she ran a thumb over the buttons on the phone for a moment before dialing a few numbers and pressing the phone close to her ear.

The dial tone rang in her ears for a bit before a gruff voice resounded through her phone and automatically made Shizuru lift a small smile. By now it had become a reflex.

"Hello?"

"I was surprised you had called, Natsuki!"

She faked a bit of exaggerated happiness, for the sake of Natsuki or herself, she could not tell.

"Shizuru?"

"You've known me for years now and you can't even recognize my voice? Ah, I didn't think the phone would make me sound that unrecognizable, Natsuki."

Smiling genuinely for a moment, Shizuru stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Hn. Unfortunately it seems morning fatigue doesn't seem to stop your teasing even for a bit…"

"Not a bit."

It wasn't hard to tell the girl on the other line was frowning or pouting in annoyance, and Shizuru felt that if maybe she could keep this up; this conversation wouldn't be a disaster or filled with awkward silences.

"Anyway, I called before because it seems like even if we've got a few more days off before going back to school, Midori thinks we should have some get-together study…thing."

Stopping to wash her face, she held the phone away from for a few minutes before drying off with a fluffy white towel. Picking the phone back up to her ears, she raised an eyebrow in light surprise.

"If I recall correctly, the last get together we had with everyone didn't go as smooth as Midori-san had hoped."

Shizuru stopped at her own words and berated herself for having to have brought up the topic.

"Ah…"

Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought that dancing around this wasn't such a great idea.

Glancing at the calendar hanging on the bathroom wall, she traced the days with her finger.

"What day did she have planned?"

"…I'm pretty sure she said tomorrow, although I wasn't really uh…"

"Paying attention?"

"…Hn."

Letting loose a chuckle at Natsuki's awkward humiliation, she briefly checked the calendar before remembering a certain task she was told to do.

"I have to meet up with my parents tomorrow; I'm very sorry but please tell Midori-san that I will not be able to attend"

_That must have been why Takeshi had called earlier, he probably wanted to remind me of tomorrows date._

"Oh. I see."

Shizuru forced herself to hold back a witty response to the bit of disappointment that tinged Natsuki's flat reply, but she did not want to deal with the tense quiet that might follow shortly after if Natsuki felt it was too weird to hear her tease after _such horrendous things._

There really wasn't any other way to put it.

"But please Natsuki, do have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Ah."

Facing her own reflection in the mirror, Shizuru watched her thin lips formulate the words spoken into the phone and to the girl on the other line.

"Good bye Natsuki."

"Bye."

Shizuru continued to stare at her reflection, noting the curve of her jaw and the way her hair brushed lightly over her forehead.

_Is this the face of a murderer?_

Shaking her head, she leaned forward and began to brush her teeth.

**AN**: So it's been a year? Man I don't even know, I had this draft still, and well, depending on how many reviewers are still interested, I'll try my best to continue from where I left off. I'm not sure what to say, excuses and explanations were never my strong point. Hopefully there will be some interested in the completion of the story, till then!


End file.
